


Nicnac is to blame(no offense)

by Mangakoibito



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangakoibito/pseuds/Mangakoibito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicnac is to blame(no offense)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mad as a Hatter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313773) by [Nicnac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac). 



> I dont think anyone who hasnt read the work that gave me the bunny for this will be able to make heads or tails of it, but i guess if you realy want ti try…

Mad as a hatter  
How can you truthfully know  
Have you ever met?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mad as a box  
Full of frogs i'm wondering  
What is the reason?

Why are they mad frogs  
Can they not be sad frogies  
They just wish to hop.

What would happen i wonder  
If we set the frogies free!


End file.
